Drifting Cloud
by DeathScythe1827
Summary: "I always did want to be free and my wish was granted for the most part, but you were the one to help set me free. So...Thank you, Tsuna" / Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me but to its original owners, My OC is only mine to own. I would like to warn you that there will be mentions of suicidal thoughts and death, and that if anyone is wary of such then please do not read.
1. Prologue

Does it ever become tempting to end it all? I don't know about others but for me it is, It's always there. A simple little thought, it's funny how I can understand others who do the same. They hide behind a mask, a cheerful one, full of smiles and laughter. Who knows, some of it might be genuine, I know some of mine is. But no matter the how much of it is genuine or not, it's always there, hidden by other thoughts.

If I was more desperate I would have ended it, in truth sometimes I am. Of course I don't do it, even with all the plans made out in my mind, never on paper. I have reasons to why I don't, whether I'm a coward or not in your eyes, well I don't care what you think. What holds me back from it? What chains down that vicious disgusting thought?

It's my anchors that keep me floating:

**My Mother**

**My Brothers**

**My Grandparents**

**My Best Friends**

When I get close to breaking, they're presence breaks through my mind. How my mother would feel if she lost her only daughter. How my brothers would feel to lose a sister. My Grandparents would feel to lose a granddaughter. My Best Friends would lose a companion they've grown too attached to.

These exact thoughts go threw my head and I can't just leave them. I can't leave them knowing I would only be hurting them. The worst is the fact that they wouldn't know my reason for doing, they wouldn't know what cause it and how they couldn't prevent it. And the truth of it all...everyday that goes by, my hold on these anchors, _my_ anchors, slowly get light. I start to feel less and less attached as days go by.

Of course that isn't the only reason why I hold back. I hold back because I'm afraid of the pain. The pain I would feel before death claims me into it grips. I always found it funny how I wasn't scared of death itself but of the pain that came before it. I was always scared of the thought that I would somehow die in pain, When I was asked how I could chose to die, my answer would be "**I want to be able to die peacefully in my sleep.**"

Do you want to know what also causes me to grow weary. The comments. About the my weight, my schooling, my laziness, anything that would set them off. They say that I should care about my weight so that I don't die early. I don't care about that because I would live every moment satisfied. They comments don't hurt me really, they just annoy me.

The comments they make makes me feel chained, like they're unknowingly forcing me to do what they want. I want to feel free, unchained from their comments, to do as I please. That's all I want, but like the saying goes, "**Life isn't Fair**" And it true, life doesn't care if your free or not, nice or not, rebel or follower.

You get what it throws at you to see if you can go past that obstacle. If you can, then good for you, you go on to the next obstacle. If you can't, well... you should've tried harder. Do you understand now? I wrote this on a whim, I felt, well depressed I guess.

Truefully, I don't want anyone to find this document at all. If I were to pass on I want to them to remember me being happy. If a stranger is reading this, then I can only wonder how in the world you got this document. If your one of my family or friends reading this, then I can only say this:

**I'm Sorry**


	2. Chapter 1

_Reincarnation is the belief that once a person dies, their soul would leave the body and is born again in a different setting than that of its original setting. In most cases, the person themselves are able to receive fragments of former memories, be it minor or major events they had happen to them._

* * *

That was a concept I had read in my past life but I didn't actually **_mean_** for it to happen. Now imagine my surprise that what I hoped to be the last time I close my eyes I instead end up opening them again and having two giants hovering over me. The two giants, as I had discovered, were actually my new parents in this new life.

Now you have to understand that in any other situation I would usually be calm but having your eyesight taken away, no control _whatsoever_ over your motor functions and vocal cords. Well lets just say it makes you feel scared shitless. What made the whole thing worse was that when I did get my whole eyesight back I was subjected by, in my eyes, two giant people standing over me.

I don't really care much about them since I barely see them. Apparently they spend their time abroad working. They left a nanny to take care of me while they were gone. I, however, did _not_ find this pleasing in the least. The nanny herself was a strict woman who looked to be around her early 40's to mid 40's. She was constricting and occasionally judges my every movement and action.

Her lectures are always the same, "_That is not an appropriate behavior of a lady._", "_Lady's do not act like men._", and of course my personal favorite, "_Lady's do not fight._" Now don't get me wrong the woman herself was no delicate flower, she's fierce in her own way. I'd like to think however, that when push comes to shove, your not going to win or survive by learning how to be a lady.

Any chance I had, I would sneak away from the house to the nearest dojo to learn martial arts. I had taken to making a workout schedule for myself and my ever growing body. Throughout my somewhat busy days, I was able to find out more information about me and my family. Ironically the day I died in my past life became my new birthday in this life, October 6.

My new name in this life is ironic too, Hisamoto Shion. My name Shion translating to "_A person who remembers, one who does not forget._" The Hisa in my family name translates to "_long time ago_" and Moto translating to "_base, root, origin_." I unfortunately have to live with the fact that my name basically reminds me of something I can't forget.

My new life consists of my parents, the nanny, and me. My parents are apparently loaded with money but would rather I have a normal life then a spoiled one. We, the nanny and I, live in a homey two story house. It has 4 bedrooms and two bathrooms. The first floor consisting of the kitchen, the living room, one bathroom, one bedroom, and a small space under the stairs for a washing machine and dryer.

On the second floor of the house consisted of one bathroom and the last three bedrooms. Of course the bedroom on the first floor was given to the nanny while my bedroom was the last one at the very end of the hall of the second floor. In other words, I had found that the entire time someone was talking to me they had in fact been _not_ speaking in english like I had assumed they were.

I had only figured this out when the nanny was teaching me new words with kiddy flash cards. The first six months of my new life had me listening and understanding japanese with ease despite the face that I had no prior knowledge of the language besides a few words. That being said I had dived right into trying to speak and read japanese, something the nanny took great joy in helping.

All the work I did paid off in the end, all the times I stayed up sounding out sounds to get my tongue used to the new sounds and pronunciations. The result came in my enjoyment of the nanny fainting when I had uttered my first word. To my satisfaction and the nanny's growing horror, my first word wasn't very kid friendly.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that throughout the time that I'm writing this fanfiction, the updates on the chapters are going to be slow. They won't be weekly or anything like that, I usually post when the motivation hits me. I also want you guys to leave a comment on who you would like my OC to be paired up with or let her ride solo threw the fanfic.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: You can find my story on my wattpad and see the image of Shion's character on it. I go by a different username since I had created it before my account. Also like what I mention that the fanfic will be going by the manga version of the fandom, mostly because it involves the Inheritance Arc and the Rainbow Arc.**

* * *

It's been five years since I woke up to this new life of mine and I have to say I wish I hadn't tried to find out where I ended up. I guess the Parallel Universes Theory is true. I say this based on the fact that currently I reside in a town that didn't previously didn't exist on the map, Namimori.

The town wasn't my only clue, no I also ended up crossing paths with one of character that I know doesn't exist. In the end I came with the realization that I was reborn into a parallel universe of the fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Embarrassingly enough I had burst into tears in front of the nanny after my meeting with said character.

* * *

_I made my way over the the swings with a childish excitement. I inwardly curse my current body because mentally I'm 21 year old woman who unfortunately died at 16. As soon as I sat down on the swing I pushed myself forward and backwards to keep the momentum going. I had to admit to myself that I enjoyed myself no matter how old I may be._

_I was startled out of my enjoyment with a baseball landed straight into the sand, which in turn blasted it onto my face. I had tried to protect my eyes from an onslaught of sand but that resulted in me letting go of the chains of the swings. When I let go I had been mid-air, so I ended up falling out of the swing an landing in a thud._

_I was dazed and trying to recover the air that had been knocked out of me when I heard a patter of tiny feet make its way over. A hand was stationed in front of my face when I recovered, I reached out and took it, pulling me up from the ground._

_"Haha, sorry about that! I didn't mean for the ball to knock you off the swing." The boy said rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face._

_"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal." I told him while dusting off the sand on me._

_"My name's Yamamoto Takeshi, It's nice to meet you." His name had me jerking my head up to look at his face. Low and behold, the kid who stands in front of me looks like a kid version of what I had known to be the original Yamamoto._

_"My name is Hisamoto Shion." My voice bland with an undertone of disbelief. __With a smile brighter than before he picks up the ball and says later before running back to a group of his friends._

_I gave back a dazed bye and turned back to the street that lead towards my house. My mind racing on the fact that I just met a character that wasn't real. But if that said character was just in front of me then that means that i'm in Namimori._

_"Lady Shion! Just where in the world have you been?!" the nanny shrieked at me. Her voice breaking me out of my thoughts._

_"Do you realize how dangerous Namimori is for a lady your age?!" She demanded._

_Hearing the name of the town come out of her mouth made everything fully sit in. 'Fuck...I was reincarnated into Katekyo Hitman Reborn...fuck.' With that passing thought, I burst into tears. To say the nanny was startled was an understatement, she had a full blown panic attack._

* * *

Looking back it wasn't really my greatest moment, after I recovered I actually laughed at the memory. The nanny didn't find it as amusing though, mostly since she's known me as a newborn. Apparently she says that even then I didn't cry that much, that I was a real quiet baby.

I'm now praising myself on getting an early start in training seeing as Cannon is going to start soon in just a few years. Speaking of Cannon, I wonder what kind of flames I have. Well, no use trying to figure that out right now, as much as I enjoyed watching the anime and reading the manga, I also want to enjoy the peace and quiet while I still can.

In my past life I was very known to be very quiet and reserved. I can handle a crowd for about an hour or two tops before I ran back to the solitude of my own room. My mother in my past life actually thought I was depressed throughout the entirety of my middle school years.

She practically forced me to see a therapist, something I did _not_ entertain the idea of. I definitely put up a good fight about it though, she eventually got the idea that I _didn't_ like being forced to do things. I had a nice group of friends though, but I didn't like when somebody hurts them, let's say I got suspended for a while when somebody made one of my friends cry and leave it at that.

Let's hope I'll still be able able to get some peace when everything starts...Who am I kidding, with Reborn around there isn't going to be a peaceful day ever again.

* * *

Somewhere in Italy, a baby in a black suit with a yellow dress shirt underneath suddenly felt as if someone mentioned him and smirked with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm writing a other fanfic like this one but the OC is related to Takeshi and has Sky Flames. I was wondering if I should post it or not. Well besides that note I hope you guys enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

I'm now 7 years old and lets just say life sucks. For some reason my parents came to the conclusion that I miss them. So to make sure that doesn't happen, they send me gifts, _great_. Don't get me wrong, during the times I've met them they seemed like okay people but seeing as they spent most of their time working I don't really care that much for them.

It also seems that the nanny deemed it necessary that she tell everything to them. Not that long ago she stopped nagging me on why I kept disappearing so much. As it turns out she had one day followed me and almost had a heart attack upon seeing me take lessons on how to defend myself.

When I got home, I was dragged to the couch and pretty much got a two hour lecture on how a lady doesn't fight and that if a lady is ever in trouble then a guard is there to protect them. Nearing the end of the lecture, I was only half listening when she said something that struck a chord with me.

"Do you understand now Lady Shion? You no longer need to those silly classes, I'll just have to hire someone to protect you if something ever arises." the nanny said to me.

Something inside of me stirred and I snapped.

"**Excuse me**! Now listen here you damn _parrot_! Just because I'm female does not make me weak! We're not in the past, we're in a time of era where life doesn't matter who you are! Learning how to be a lady is **_never_** going to help me survive out there and it will definitely **_will not_** save my damn life! So screw your damn logic!" I shouted at her.

My yelling froze her still and gave me the opportunity to leave the house again to go and cool of my head. In my heated haze, I had unconsciously made my way to the quieter and more isolated part of the park. Even with the walk here I was still stirring with anger, so I decided to take my anger out by punching the closest tree to me.

***PUNCH*** "Damn it!"

***PUNCH*** "Damn it!"

***PUNCH*** "_DAMN IT_!"

My punching and screaming had attracted the attention of two people, to be more specific,one adult and a kid. Because I kept punching I didn't even notice the kid making his way towards me.

"Herbivore, for breaking the peace, I'll bite you to death!" the kid said with taking out some training tonfas as his weapon.

With a scowl, I turn towards him.

"Shut it kid! I'll do what I want!"

His grey colored eyes narrowed and he lunges at me. He makes a strike towards my head but I dodge the attack and threw a punch to his stomach. My fist makes contact and this throws him a few feet before he stops himself. It seemed that me fighting back surprised him, going by the widening of his eyes.

"Wao" He smirks at and lunges again.

I was still pissed and decided that I would take out my anger towards him instead of the tree. Both of us kept on fighting for a decent amount of time before I took one last hit and lost. Even though I lost I still took it as a win seeing as I had done quiet the damage to the kid as well.

Both of us were still standing facing each other, both of us panting from the, dare I say, spar we just had. I took in the damage done on both sides. We were bruised on multiple places along with small scratches here and there. We stood there just looking at each other before I broke the silence.

"Hisamoto Shion" I spoke out with a half smile.

"Hn, Hibari Kyoya" He said with a smirk.

Inwardly, a part of me just died. I just fought Hibari Kyoya and survived. I showed no change of expression outwardly while I considered my luck on why I kept meeting these characters.

"Did you have fun Kyoya?" A female voice interrupted my thoughts.

My head snapped up at the voice. It seemed that during the fight, a man had joined the woman in watching us. I looked at them both closely then looked back to Hibari. I saw a resemblance between the three and came to the conclusion that these two must be his parents. While his mother was fusing over him, I was having a staring contest with his father.

It seemed to me that Hibari had gotten most of his looks from his father and inherited his mother's cheekbones and nose. The man was intimidating with just a stare but there is no way in hell that I'm going to show him that. So with all my effort I stilled my nerves and narrowed my eyes at him, showing him that he had no effect on me.

My action seemed to have pleased him because I saw approval flash threw his eyes and a smirk grow on his face. With a small huff, I turn back to the mother and son only for a blush rise when I saw that they had watched the whole exchange with Hibari's father.

"Hello there, I'm sorry about Kyoya. He always goes off fighting almost everyone he comes across." His mother said with an apologetic smile. A glance at Hibari however showed that he wasn't.

"Don't worry about it. If anything it's my fault since I let my anger get the best of me."

"It's good to know you at least know your flaws." Hibari's father said to me with a calcultive look.

"Lady Shion." A stiff voice said from behind me. My eyes darted over to the voice to see the nanny standing a few feet away looking stiff. My mood dampened a little, I turn back to the Hibari's and bowed to them.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. If you'll excuse me, it's time I go home." I gave them a stiff smile before I turned and walked passed the nanny, towards the direction of the house.

The walk home was tense and quiet. The nanny quickly and quietly ushered me to the bathroom to treat my injuries. Not a single word was spoken between us, the damage was done and there was no fixing it. At least I got something out of today and I have a feeling I'm going to see more of the Hibari's then I expect.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm using summer writing instead relaxing, I missed countless hours of sleep now. Well, enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

It's been a month since the incident with the nanny and the Hibari's and since then wherever I go I find a Hibari there. I would've panicked but I had the feeling that he's been seeking me out since our fight. I mused the thought over as I layed down on the grass in the secluded part of the park.

I've been here since this morning when I had breakfast and told the nanny that she won't see me until dinner. I told her that if she needed something that she'll find me at the park. I close my eyes as I let the morning sun cover me in warmth.

"Carnivore."

My eyes snapped open and darted up to see Hibari's face. I let my lips twitch up for a moment before I answered back.

"Hibari"

"How long have you been here Shion-Chan?" Hibari's mother asked me as she settled down on the grass along with Hibari's father.

I let my eyes wonder up to the sun and see that the sun was up very high in the sky.

"Hmm, since about around 6 this morning."

"Wouldn't your parents worry about you staying out so long?"She inquired. I blinked in confusion.

"My parents work abroad so not really and I told the nanny that I wouldn't be back until dinner time." I told her as I sat up.

I watched as Hibari's parents shared a glance. I was confused as to why they were asking but I didn't pay them any mind as I turned Hibari himself.

"Any reason you decided to approach me? And don't think I haven't seen you all over the place in the past month." I told him, however his father answered me instead.

"Kyoya hasn't ever fought someone who can go against him equally, even more so for any one around his age to do so." He informed.

I hummed in response.

"So that means he's followed me around?"

"In a way."

I quirked my head to the side staring at Hibari for a moment and nodded.

"Seems fair enough, but next time instead of following me just come up to me. I would rather not have people think I'm being stalked." I said. He nods.

"Shion." I turn to his father in question.

"Have you ever considered learning how to use a weapon?"

His question threw me off. I knew for a fact that the majority of the people in the series had a weapon and while most did well with just hand to hand, I had just learned it to help defend myself a least a little bit.

"Well I had considered it but I'm putting it off until later. My body is still young and growing, if I were to get a weapon now then I have to get another for when I stopped growing. Even then I would have to relearn how to use it to readjust to the weight of it." I responded back to him.

"I see what you mean but have you considered what weapon you would use?"

"No I haven't."

He nodded with a look of thought on his face. I noticed that while we were talking Hibari's mother had settled in a shade nearby contently reading a book and Hibari himself had settled to laying down in the grass and letting the sun lull him to sleep. I had to wonder if they came here just to have me talk to Hibari's father.

In weary amusement I thought, 'How else can this escalate?'

"In three days I'll be taking Kyoya to Tokyo to get a new pair of Tonfa's, I want you to be ready since I'll be taking you to pick out a weapon for yourself." He said bringing me out of my thoughts.

I opened my mouth to argue back but the look he sent me had me swallowing me words. With a grimace, I realized that this man infront of me will somehow always get what he wants. Something Hibari had definitely inherited in both the anime and the manga. All I could do was sigh.

"How long do I have to pack for?"

"A week."

With another sigh and a nod, I resigned myself to following the man unless he decides to do something I would considered reckless.

'So much for not jinking myself.' I thought to myself.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guy! Here's the next chapter. Off topic but my Great Grandma is a savage. She be telling all her children off by causing heart attacks. ****(Not really, more like disobeying everyone like a teenager.)**

* * *

I spent a few more hours with the Hibari family before I left. I had asked Hibari's father when he would pick me up and responded that he would come by in two days at around 7 in the morning. After the important details were out the way, I bid them farewell and made my way home for dinner.

I wondered what had made Hibari's father decide to bring me along to Tokyo, nonetheless I would find out in two day, I can hold my curiosity until then. Now all I had to worry about was the nanny when I tell her the news. I went inside and slipped my shoes off.

"I'm home." I said out into the hallway. The nanny poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Welcome back Lady Shion. Dinner will be served in a moment please go freshen up while I get your plate." The nanny spoke as I passed the kitchen and the bathroom.

"Hmm."

Once I cleaned myself up a little, I went to the table were I found a warm plate of food waiting for me. The nanny was to the side waiting for when I finished so she could wash the plate. As I ate I watched her from the corner of my eyes and studying her.

She seemed to be thinking about something seeing as I could see her normally clear eyes unfocused. It seemed as her uniform was a bit wrinkled when its normally ironed to perfection. All in all she was unkempt today but she didn't seem stressed in the slightest.

"I need you to pack a bag of clothes and essentials for me. Make sure the clothes last for a week long." I bluntly ordered her.

I could tell my voice had startled me from her thoughts by the small jump she gave. My eyes narrowed and settled on her form, trying to figure out what had her so off guard.

"May I ask why, Lady Shion."

"The Hibari's are taking me to Tokyo with them in two days, I will be there for a week." I replied emotionlessly, watching her reaction closely.

I watched as her stiff form relaxed slightly, her eyes quickly flashed with relief before hiding it. It was too late though, I had caught the emotion as soon as it showed. I could feel my eyes narrowed into slits and my lips form into a scowl.

"What are you hiding?" I questioned her.

I abandoned my half eaten plate, my entire focus on the nanny, who was scared stiff under my gaze. What I didn't know was that my red-pink eyes had turned purple for a moment before going back to its original color.

**-Third POV-**

The nanny had seen the change and went stiff. She knew she had to tell her or else who knew what she might do to her. Despite Shion's young age, she was strong and someone she couldn't afford to mess with. The nanny knew she was treading on thin ice with the young cloud and her shaking wasn't doing her much good.

"Tell me, **NOW**." Shion voice had went dark with the last word.

The nanny's eyes widen in shock, how could such a young child release so much bloodlust?! The waves of bloodlust were almost on par with that of the child's parents, Shion's father to be more precise.

"Y-your p-p-parents are coming home in four d-days. Your f-f-father had o-ordered m-me to keep you a-away from the house until the last two days before they left." The nanny stuttered out.

Shion expression darkened further, "And _why_ am I supposed to be away from the house until the **_last_ **_**two days**?!_" She snarled out.

"T-t-they'll h-have g-guests from the M-mafia v-visiting."

Shion growled out lowly, bristling at the fact that people she didn't know were going to be entering _her territory_ without her consent. Her instincts were already on alert with the nanny there.

Ever since the incident she kept a slightly closer eye on the nanny's movements. She had subconsciously started checking the nanny to make sure she wasn't a threat. The news she had received had pushed her already somewhat awakened instincts to go fully into high alert.

"**_And how long are they staying?_**"

"T-t-ten d-days, Lady S-shion."

**-Shion POV-**

With one last growl I closed my eyes and counted down from 20. By the time I had reached 1, my temper had calmed but I was still stiff. I knew that this world is heavily influenced by the Mafia and I had guessed that my family might have some kind of connection it.

I was not, however, prepared to face the heavy onslaught of the thought of someone stepping into my home. I'll just have to talk with my parents about it when I get back home from Tokyo.

"Just have my bag ready for my departure in two days." I grit out. I pushed my chair out from the table and jumped down to my feet.

"I'm heading to bed early, you can start packing my bag tomorrow."

"Y-yes Lady Shion." The nanny bowed as I left the kitchen.

**-Two days Later-**

The past two days I have kept the nanny in my sights only letting her leave them when she needs to use the bathroom. I no longer trusted her in my home and made sure that she was a short leash. As I ordered her to do, she packed a week long bag and now it laid on the ground right beside me as I waited to be picked up.

Not even 10 minutes later a tinted sleek black car pulled up in front of my house. The chauffeur stepped out and opened the car door, Hibari's father stepping out. His eyes rack over the house before they land on my emotionless face.

He raised an eyebrow, "Quite the small house."

"I rather be modest than spoiled." I replied back. I handed the chauffeur my bag for him to place into the trunk of the car.

"Are you ready to go?" Hibari's father questioned me.

I nodded and we started to make our way to the car. Before I stepped in I paused and turned to the nanny.

"Tell my parents that we'll be having a **word** when I come back from Tokyo." I told her coldly.

She gulped and bowed, "Y-yes Lady Shion."

Without another glance back I climbed in and settled down next to Hibari. Across from me was his father and across from him was his mother. There were a few moments of silence before Hibari's father spoke up.

"Might I ask what happened." He questioned, although I knew it was more of a demand.

"Just some pests in my territory." I answered with a scowl. The two adults shared a look while I focused my attention on Hibari.

"Hibari."

"Carnivore."

We spent the rest of the ride to Tokyo in silence, let's hope Tokyo can take care of my frustrations while I'm there.


	7. AN

**Hey guys! This isn't a new chapter, I decided to put this story on pause mostly because I can't seem to find the right way to continue the story in the way I want it to. So at the moment, I'm going to continue focusing on my other stories and writing and rewriting this one until I can make it go in the direction that can work.**

**Again sorry for the trouble and hope you guys have a great day~!**


End file.
